Gas turbine engines typically include vanes that redirect air moving through the engine. Sometimes vanes are movable to change the direction of air passing over the vanes and to create a variable area which affects the air's flow path. Such vanes are sometimes mounted to one or more bands to pivot relative to the bands. These bands may also aid in creating a constant flow path radially inward and/or outward of the vanes during use in a gas turbine engine.
Corrosion resistant materials, such as aluminum and steel alloys, are sometimes used to make the bands upon which movable vanes are mounted. These bands may be machined from a forging or casting which can require significant time and cost.